The Unusual Betrothal
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: Kiba is told that he is betrothed to someone from a branch clan. This is definately not a normal betrothal. Contains an original clan I created. Couples: KibaxOC, possible NaruHina and InoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hi.~ This is my first story for fan fiction, so be kind please. This is a Naruto fanfic. Couples will be: KibaxOC, implied SasuNaru and possible InoSaku. It will also include my own original clan, which I made up purely out of fun, then decided to use in a fanfic. I hope you enjoy it~ Please don't be harsh on this and future chapters, I'm kinda making it up as I go along ^^;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba! Come here for a second, I want to talk to you!" Kiba's mother, Tsume, called.

Kiba walked over from the other room, curious as to what his mother wanted to talk to him about. He smiled as his dog, Akamaru, followed quickly behind him. "What is it, mom?" he asked, picking the small white dog up and facing his mother.

"Actually, Kiba," his mother said with a confused face, "I… I went to talk to the council today. I'm not sure what you'll think of this, but I agreed to tell you. You see, I betrothed you to someone from another clan, an old branch off of the Inuzukas…"

"A betrothal?" Kiba said, "That's what this is about?"

"Yes," Tsume said, "Well, I'm not sure if you'll appreciate this. The betrothal was mainly formed to bring our branch clan back into good relations with us, and also mainly because of the interest of the person you're to be betrothed to…"

"So you betrothed me to this person to restore good relations between our clan and this branch clan, and because the other person requested being betrothed to _me_?"

"Exactly…" Tsume said with a nod, "There's just this one little issue I don't think you'll be happy with…" she sighed, "Honestly, it's the main reason that, at first, I refused the betrothal, until the silver-tongued head of the other party convinced me otherwise. Besides, your fiancé is so cute… I couldn't refuse h-… _their_ request to be betrothed to you."

Kiba nodded. "Well, even if I don't like the terms, a betrothal's a betrothal. Since you've already filed it, I wouldn't get a say in the matter, I'll wind up marrying this girl anyway." He nodded, then looked up to see his mother's nervous face. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, that's the term I don't think you'll like. Before you yell at me, remember it was for political reasons, and the interest of the other party. Well… the person you're betrothing… isn't a girl…" At that, Tsume's hands went up in a defensive motion, as if expecting to get hit, which didn't happen.

That's not to say Kiba wasn't upset, however. "I'M BETROTHED TO A _BOY_!?" he yelled waving his arms in the air. You wouldn't be able to tell if his face was going red of embarrassment or anger. "Why would you do that!?"

"I told you, Kiba," Tsume said, "It was for political reasons, mostly… Besides, he's so _cute_, I couldn't say no. You'll see when you meet him. He's a good kid, really. I'm sure you'll get used to him when he comes."

Kiba simmered down slightly, sitting in a nearby chair with a long sigh. "When do I meet him?" Kiba asked, still with a slight tone of anger in his voice. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"You'll meet him the day after tomorrow. They should be here by evening. Now, it's late, you should go to bed, Kiba."

Kiba sighed and nodded. "Alright…" He couldn't believe he was going to have to marry a _guy_. Then, a curious thought came into his head, and he turned to his mother. "Hey, mom," he said, looking at Tsume, "If I'm marrying a _guy_… How will we, you know… have _kids_?" The thought just came into his head, but for some reason his mother smiled as soon as he asked.

"Glad you asked, Kiba," Tsume said with a smile, "From what I heard, the boy is an excellent medic nin, as well as fighter. I was told, as soon as he heard the betrothal to you was accepted, he started coming up with a jutsu that could be used to assist homosexual couples, as well as couples where the female is barren, in having children. If he succeeds, it will be a big medical breakthrough, I look forward to it.

Kiba nodded. "Alright. Anyway, I'll go to bed now. Good night, mom."

"Good night Kiba," Tsume replied.

As Kiba walked up to his room, he couldn't help ant think about his conversation. And while he wasn't too happy about being betrothed to a boy, he was slightly interested. Mom said he was _cute. Usually, cute doesn't apply to teenage boys. He was curious as to what his fiancé would be like. All he knew at this moment was that his life had changed dramatically. He found himself hoping tomorrow would pass quickly, so he could meet his fiancé the day after._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back :D This is the second chapter of my story! Yay! Anyway. The couples in this are KibaxOC, and possible InoxSaku, I changed the implied SasuNaru to NaruHina!~ ANYWAY, on with the story!~ 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Kiba, the next day went by fast. He had early morning training with Hinata and Shino, which lasted until noon. That went by fast for lasting so long, in Kiba's opinion. After that, the group went to go get lunch, and saw the other two rookie nine teams at the steak house, so they decided to go there to chat with the other teams(and so that Hinata could sit next to Naruto). 

When they got there, apparently Naruto felt like bringing up random conversation. He grinned his usual, goofy grin, and turned to Kiba. "So, Kiba… I didn't see you yesterday. What's happenin'?" 

Kiba automatically tensed, not sure if he should tell his friends about his engagement. After much deliberating in his mind, he decided he should, as his friends would probably find out eventually, and it's better they hear it from him than someone else. "Complicated things, Naruto," Kiba replied with a sigh, "_very_ complicated things. I just found out my mom has had be betrothed--" 

"BETROTHED!?" Naruto butted in, astonished, "Wow! What's she like, Kiba?" He was still grinning.

"_That's _the complicated part…" Kiba said. When he looked around to she the confused looks on everyone's faces, he sighed. "Let me start from the beginning," he said, leaning back, "This is going to be a _long _story. Alright, so… Last night, my mom called me before I went to bed. She told me she wanted to talk about something. I figured it was typical mom stuff, but it turns out, she was telling me she'd had me _betrothed_! She said she did it to bring some branch clan back into good relations with us, as well as the interest of the other party--"

"So she's _into_ you!? Lucky!!" Naruto exclaimed with a small grin.

"_Let me finish, Naruto_," Kiba said, causing Naruto to sink back into his seat, "Anyway, that's when she lowers the real bomb on me!" He motioned to Sakura and Sasuke, who held Naruto down, "Only _after_ she told me all this, does she feel it's fit to tell me that my fiancé's a freaking _guy_! She told me, and I quote, _'He's so __**cute**__, I couldn't say no!', _end quote. I mean, she can't be serious! I'm betrothed to a freaking _guy_!"

"That is complicated," Naruto said, rubbing his head, "So, your betrothed to a _guy… _Wait, if you're betrothed to a guy, how are you, you know, going to start a _family_? Wouldn't that be kinda hard?"

"Apparently," Kiba said, "the kid is an amazing medic nin. Mom said he was working on a jutsu that would assist homosexual and barren couples in having blood relation kids. Actually, I'm kinda interested in that. It'd be neat if he could do it, y'know?"

"That's actually kinda cool though," Naruto said with a foxy grin, "Look at it this way, your betrothal is a one of a kind case, isn't it? It's kind of interesting."

"I think so, too!~" Sakura said, "Hey, I wonder what he's like?" She giggled at the thought. At that moment, only god knew what she was picturing.

"Mom used the word '_cute_'," Kiba said, "_That's_ what interests me." He yawned, stretching back in his seat.

"That's definitely not a word to describe a typical teenage boy," Ino complied, "but I guess this isn't a very typical situation, is it? When will you get to meet him?"

"Mom said he'll be here by tomorrow evening," Kiba said, "You guys can come. I'd love some moral support going into this. By the end of the night, I'll probably be questioning my sexuality!"

At this comment everyone at the table laughed, except for Shino, who never laughs. They then spent the rest of their lunch discussing what they thought Kiba's fiancé would look like and act like. Ino bet he was hyper, somewhat short, and feminine enough to be a girl. Sakura said he was probably shy, but had no input on appearance. Hinata agreed with both, saying a teenage boy who was '_cute_' would probably be feminine, and agreeing with both of the personality guesses to be plausible. Shikamaru and Chouji started making jokes about cross dressing, and Sasuke laughed along with them, never really making any jokes or guesses. Naruto joked around a little, saying Kiba was probably not going to have a moment alone since the guy was probably going to cling to him 24/7. All and all, everyone had a fun lunch trying to make guesses about Kiba's future… whatever he would be called. 

They all waved as they left the steak house. It was already late, and Kiba knew he wouldn't be able to eat dinner because of how much he just ate. His mom was definitely going to chew him out for eating so much and not saving room for dinner. 

"I'm home!" Kiba said as he walked in the door, automatically laying in his usual position on the couch, yawning as Akamaru yapped and laid on top of Kiba. 

"Oh, hey, Kiba!" Kiba's older sister, Hana, said as she came in. "Mom went out. Your _fiancé_ is apparently going to be a little early. They want to move your meeting to tomorrow afternoon!~" 

Kiba sighed. "Alright, sis," he said, petting Akamaru. He yawned, stretching. "I think I'm going to bed early tonight. Tell mom I'm going to miss dinner, but I'll have a big breakfast tomorrow. I'll probably need the energy anyway…" 

Hana laughed. "Alright, baby bro," she said, "sweet dreams!~" She pet Akamaru as Kiba got up and went to his bedroom to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This is chapter 3! Yay~ I know it's been a while since I worked on this story, so I will work on it now! So, let's get going, ne? Welcome back to The Unusual Betrothal!~

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day went too quickly for Kiba's taste. His breakfast and training went by _too_ fast. He went out with his teammates and the other Rookie 9 as well, this time just to walk around. He would have to tell them about the time change, and how it's likely they wouldn't be able to come support him in the meeting.

"Hey," he said, turning to the others, "The time of the meeting has been moved to this afternoon. His family has made good time. They also want us to meet in private. It looks like you can't come, after all." He looked around to see everyone nodding. He bowed his head and ruffled his hair. "Anyway… I should probably get going. I don't want to be late, mom will _kill_ me if I'm late to meet this guy." He waved goodbye and parted ways with his friends, then headed to his house.

When he got there, it was relatively quiet, save for the cooking his mom was doing in the kitchen. Good, that meant he wasn't here, yet. "Mom!" he said as he walked in the living room, "I'm home!" He placed Akamaru on the couch, petting the small dog as his mom came into the room.

"Good," she said with a smile, "They'll be here soon. Why don't you go wash up, Kiba? I'm sure you had a hard day." She then went back into the kitchen. She smiled and Kiba heard her add, "Don't take too long. You don't want to keep your fiancé waiting."

Kiba stiffed. It was in that moment it finally hit him, even harder than before. This boy was his _fiancé. _The person he was gong to _marry_. He walked upstairs to wash up, attempting to ignore the raising warmth in his face. _'Fiancé, fiancé, fiancé,'_ was all that was running through his mind. He was going to marry this… _boy_… He splashed as much warm water on his face as possible, trying to make the red in his face look like using water that was too hot when he washed up.

He came downstairs much more composed then when he came up. However, that practically melted when he saw who was there. His gaze automatically turned to a little blond-haired boy with blue eyes sitting next to a woman with the same hair and eye color. Kiba turned a bright red.

Kiba's fiancé was definitely not what he expected. He had shoulder-length, bright blond hair and bright baby-blue eyes. Kiba could tell he was timid right away by the way he held himself. Having someone like Hinata on his team helped Kiba know how to pinpoint that. From the stairs, the boy looked almost like a doll. He was slender, with porcelain pale skin.

Kiba's face automatically turned several shades of red. _This_ was his fiancé? He couldn't tear his gaze away as he walked downstairs. _'Mom made a serious understatement when she called him cute,'_ Kiba thought, feeling the blush dominating his features. It got worse when he actually got close to the boy. He noticed the boy's eyes were actually an _unnoticeable mix_ of baby blue and a light green. He automatically turned his head when he noticed he was staring right into the boy's eyes, however.

"Ah, Kiba!" Kiba's mother said with a smile, "I'm sure you've already determined who this is." She smiled and pat the little blond boy on his head, "This is your fiancé, Miko." She smiled as the boy ducked behind her, already several shades of red Kiba didn't even know existed. "I told you he was cute! "

Kiba staved off the urge to tell his mother how much of an understatement the word _cute_ was for this boy, but thought better of it. "A doll," he said, matter-of-factly as he looked over to the boy. It was only _after_ he had finally realized what he said, and how his mother was grinning from ear to ear that he turned a slight shade of pink.

"Anyway," his mother said, "Miko has come to discuss some details of the engagement." She smiled, "Let's hear what he has to say." She looked towards Miko, who finally stepped from behind her, his bright reds finally controlled down to a light pink. "A-ano, Kiba-kun…" he said, fidgeting, "I was.. Well…. You see, here's what I want t-to happen during the engagement." He paused a little, fidgeting again before continuing, "Y-you don't have to accept, these are just s-small terms." he paused again, "I… I w-want to stay h-here with you during the engagement," Kiba then turned from pink to red, "I w-would like t-to share a room with y-you… if you'd let me," Kiba's red escalated, "a-and finally, K-Kiba-kun… I want to, erm, s-seal the engagement w-with a k-k-k-k-kiss…" At that, Miko turned a bright red, and ducked behind a taller, brown-haired boy Kiba took to most likely be his older brother.

Kiba turned a bright red, himself. He would be living in the same house, and sharing the same room, as Miko? He would never be able to keep himself composed. _'W-well… we __**are**__ getting married,'_ he thought. That was true. He could just thing of the engagement as a sort of _'practice'_ to get ready for being married to Miko. After thinking that, Kiba nodded. How bad could that be? However, his face turned a slight shade of red as Miko walked up to him and clung onto the sleeve of his jacket. _'C-c-c-c-cute… cute.. T-too cute…'_ he thought, trying to keep himself from blushing.

"O-okay, then," Miko said, blushing, "Sh-sh-sh-sh-shall we s-seal the e-e-e-engagement, then?" He turned a bright shade of red, along with Kiba, whom had forgotten that little bit, but nodded all the same. Miko fidgeted a little before getting on his tip-toes(he was little, too) to grab around Kiba's neck.

Due to Miko's slight hesitation, it was Kiba whom had gently laid the kiss on his fiancé's lips, still turning a bright shade of red. Kiba turned a slight red when the kiss finished. Even Miko's kisses were feminine. Kiba couldn't believe that he had just _let_ this happen. It's not like he had a choice in the matter, but still. He could have resisted a little. That blond-haired, blue-eyed little boy was going to have Kiba wrapped around his little finger at this point.

Kiba's mom smiled. "Well," she said, "it's official, now. Congratulations, Kiba, Miko, you two are now _officially_ engaged!" She pat both Kiba, and Miko(who was currently clinging behind Kiba), then turned to the others with a smile.

'_Officially..' Kiba felt a blush rise to his face as he thought of that. He was now engaged to Miko. This was something he wasn't really expecting. This was… unusual, to say the least._


	4. Chapter 4

Hai! I know it's been a LONG time since I did a fanfic, but a lot has happened. Anyway, I'm going to continue these stories, so don't worry. In the order of updating I plan, it's going to be:  
The Unusal Betrothal 4(this), then The New XIII 2, and finally The Human Experience 3. I also want to start a Yugioh GX fanfic with my own original character as well. But, that plan is still a little iffy. Anyway, let's continue with The Unusual Betrothal! I hope you enjoy it~

Kiba was anything but composed during the entire lunch-date with Miko and his family. The small, doll-like boy had Kiba sitting on pins and needles the whole time. It took everything Kiba had to keep from flushing at comments of "Aren't they cute", "They look so great together", and most unnerving of all, "They looke like they were meant to be together, don't they?". He wanted to turn such a bright red he would put to shame the shade of red Iruka-sensei turned when he saw Naruto do the sexy jutsu. Of course, he refrained himself, but still couldn't help feeling awkward around the little boy sitting so close to him their chairs were touching.

"Kiba," Kiba's mom said, "why don't you go introduce Miko to your friends, now that lunch is over? I'm sure they'd want to meet him, right?" She smiled as Kiba nodded.

"Let's go, Miko!" Kiba said with a smile, "I think my teammates out of training by now; they're probably hanging out with the others, I can introduce you to everyone at once if we're lucky! ." He couldn't help but give a little smile as Miko nodded and followed close behind him, clinging tightly to the back of his shirt. _'He __**is**__ cute...' _Kiba could't help but think, _'but... I just need to get away from this embarassing atmosphere, though it probably won't be much better around the others...'_

"A-alright," Miko said, flustering a little, "I-I'm right behind you, K-Kiba...." Miko said the last bit quite softly, but Kiba could catch that he didn't use "-kun" like he was just about a half an hour earlier. He couldn't help but turn red at the fact that Miko was addressing him so intimately in only half an hour. Miko just kept clung onto him for the remainder of the walk, and, as Kiba had guessed, he found all of his friends from the rookie 9 hanging out by the training grounds, and out of training.

Apparently they had been talking about him, because as soon as he and Miko got there, Sakura sat up. "Well, speak of the Devil," she said with a smile, "Kiba, come here!~" She waved him over as he sat down with the other rookie 9, Miko clinging tightly to the sleeve of his jacket... again. "We were just talking about you! Who's this?" She said the last part in a tone that told Kiba they already knew who he was, but were begging for him to say it with his own lips.

"A-ah, right..." Kiba said, scratching the back of his head, "E-everyone, this is Miko Nekotsume. He's my... fiancee." He said the last bit as quietly as he could, but everyone looked at him all smiles(except obviously Shino, who was impossible for Kiba to read). He blushed a bright shade of red before giving the others a "look". "WHAT!?" he practically screamed, making Miko shiver and cling behind him. At that, Kiba jumped and turned behind him to face Miko. "S-sorry, Miko," He said, quietly, earning a small hug from Miko(luckily the others didn't hear what he said, and just took this as timid little Miko trying to calm Kiba down).

"Aw," Sakura said with a small gigle, "he's so _cute_!" And with that, both of the other girls nodded in agreement, but only Sakura and Ino came up to Miko and started coddling him, causing the poor little thing to shake from nerves. "My name's Sakura," she said, introducing herself, "These two are my teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." She pointed to each of the boys respectively, as both waved to him, and he gave a small wave back.

"I'm Ino," Ino said, "these are my teammates, Shikamaru and Chouji." She pointed to Shikamaru and Chouji, who each gave a small nod, but didn't really do much to introduce themselves.

"Then my teammates are Hinata and Shino over there," Kiba said, pointing to the silent boy and timid girl sitting just across from him. He couldn't help but smile as Miko gave that shy little wave. He knew he was going to end up wrapped around this boy's little finger, coddling him constantly and doing whatever he wanted him to. It seemed unavoidable, and he didn't really mind. He didn't mind to the point where he gave Miko a small hug and a kiss on the cheek, not noticing he was in front of the others until Miko turned a bright red and ducked to cling-hug him around the waist, burying his head in Kiba's chest and snuggling into the hug. When he finally realised what he had done, Kiba turned a bright shade of red.

"Aw, that was so cute! " Ino said with a smile, "You're _such _an _adorable_ couple!" She was grinning ear to ear as she coddled both of them.

Kiba turned a bright shade of red. He did _not_ want to keep being coddled like this, so he shook Ino off. "U-um, M-Miko, why don't I show you around town?" he hinted towards Miko, who, luckily, caught the hint and nodded. He rose to his feet and helped Miko up before waving off the others. "Bye, guys... I'll... see you later..." he said as he headed off back towards the Inuzuka compound. When they were a large enough distance from the others, Kiba finally decided to talk again. "I take it you've already been shown around?" he said, matter-of-factly, as Miko nodded. He just tugged the boy behind him with a smile. "Let's go home then, okay?"

Miko smiled and nodded. He held onto Kiba's hand as the two walked back towards the compound. "K-Kiba..." he said with a small blush, ducking behind Kiba, "Um... could we... maybe... g-go out... o-on our own one day? D-do you think that'd be okay?" He turned a light shade of pink as he walked behind Kiba, and to be honest, it made Kiba turn a light pink as well.

"Y-you mean... like a date... right?" he said, earning a nod from Miko. He blushed a little brighter, grasping Miko's hand a little tighter. "I... I guess..." he said, turning his face towards the ground for a split second.

The two just walked quietly the rest of the walk. In a way, it unnerved Kiba, not saying anything for such a long walk. He was used to talking people's ears off, but this boy had him on pins and needles the whole day. He never knew what to say, how to start a conversation. He just _couldn't_ talk to Miko. Every time he tried, he'd feel heat rising to his cheeks, or his heart would race. He decided not to talk after that.

After a while, Kiba stopped in his tracks. "H-hey, Miko..." he said, feeling heat rise to his cheeks again as he turned to Miko, "W-would it... bother you at all if we... d-didn't go straight h-home? I don't feel like putting up with our parents..." He turned a slight shade of red. He knew his parents would be all over him if he did things like this around them. "W-we can go f-for a walk around town or something... t-take the scenic route home."

Miko giggled and nodded. "O-of course I wouldn't mind, K-Kiba," he said with a small smile, "Actually... I-I-I'd like to spend some time alone with you." Kiba then blushed at the smile Miko gave him when he clung around Kiba's arms. The little boy was just so... _cute_. Not that Kiba would be caught dead looking like he thought that. They _were_ two guys, after all. No matter how cute Miko was, this wasn't without its awkwardness for Kiba. He wasn't used to this sort of thing. Maybe he should just ask Sakura and Ino what to do. But, he didn't want to go to them if he didn't need to. This was, technically, a separate situation. It may be different for boys than it is for girls.

The two walked around town for a while in relative silence. Miko just clinged to Kiba's arm, seeming content with just being close to the brunette. He was all smiles, coddling onto Kiba's arm as if it was his favorite toy or something. "K-Kiba..." he said softly, "Erm... I want to ask you something." He turned a little red as he started clinging onto Kiba's arm a little tighter. The little blond's face was turning a shade of rosy pink as he blushed and got so close, it became hard to walk for Kiba, who simply picked the boy up to make things simpler, which turned both of them a bright pink.

"Wh-what is it?" Kiba asked, holding the small boy like a baby as he walked to a nearby bench and sat him down, "I'm all ears." He sat down next to Miko, blushing when Miko laid his head in his lap. He let his hand fall into a position where it looked like he was patting the boy, as Miko turned around to look up at him instead of forward.

"I... wanted to know..." Miko said, blushing slightly, "W-what your feelings for me are, Kiba." He sat up on Kiba's lap and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I-I don't think... y-you've been one hundred percent with me all this time." He hugged Kiba around the neck and set his chin on Kiba's shoulder. "I want _honesty_, Kiba. If you don't like me, then tell me up front... please?" Miko looked at Kiba with a look that practically pierced the brunette's heart.

That was right. Miko had really _loved_ Kiba. He was the on who asked for the betrothal! It had finally occured to Kiba what this meant. Miko had his _whole heart_ in this marraige. He really wanted it. Kiba had been half-hearted this entire time. He was only in the marraige so as not to break Miko's heart, since Miko seemed so delicate. He tried to avert the boy's gaze, but Miko persisted, giving him no choice but to speak.

"M-Miko... I..." he turned his head away from the boy as best he could(which wasn't much considering the position they were in), however he could not avert away from the small blond's gaze, and simply let out a sigh. "M-Miko... allow me to appologize," he said wih a small blush, "I.. that is... I haven't been one hundred percent with you, I know. I... I was only in this half-heartedly. I appologize for that, Miko. I just... didn't think I could... love you the way you love me. Maybe it will just take time, I don't know... but I'm willing to give this a try..." Kiba then turned a bright red as Miko jumped on top of him giving him one of the biggest hugs Kiba had ever been given.

"S-so long as you're willing to try," Miko said with a smile, "I-I know y-you'll do better in the future, Kiba."


End file.
